transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duros (TF2017)
Duros from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Duros was born to be a soldier on a world without war. He served for years as the head of security for the Nebulan Council of Peers and spent most of that time horribly bored and unsatisfied. The coming of the Transformers to Nebulos may have been a tragedy for most of his race, but it was quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to Duros... and also the worst. In Hardhead he has found a kindred spirit, and the two have bonded over their shared interest in combat and warfare to become one of the closest pairings among all the Headmasters. The dependable, resourceful, and stoic Duros is a great addition to the Autobot army, but his eager desire for action and love of combat have made him an outsider among the naturally peaceful Nebulans and has led him to be shunned even by his family and, most painfully, his now estranged wife. Duros shuts the pain that his failed personal life causes him away and focuses instead on being the soldier he always felt destined to be. History Arc 3 Duros was commander of the council guards on Nebulos, a position that saw little excitement on a world of enduring peace. His level of daily excitement changed drastically once Fortress Maximus and the Autobots landed on Nebulos. A misunderstanding during first encounter led to an undercurrent of xenophobia among the Nebulans before the Autobots even met with them. The overly suspicious Lord Zarak intended to fulfill his own prophecies by arranging for it to look like the Autobot envoy, Blurr, was attacking the Nebulan people. At the request of the trusted Peer Galen, Duros had his men arm themselves with long forgotten weapons of war from Nebulos's lost armories. They drove the Autobots from their forest abode before returning to Koraja to fortify the entire city against further intruders. Galen still had reservations about ending the generations of peace on Nebulos, however, and so when Fortress Maximus personally approached Koraja and both disarmed and decapitated himself in the name of peace, Galen had Duros lower their weaponry and renewed the lines of communication between Autobot and Nebulan. |Ring of Hate| With Fortress Maximus's disembodied head and those of seven of his fellow warriors detained within Koraja, armistice was declared and negotiations began between the two parties. "Negotiation" wasn't the tactic preferred by all Nebulans, though, and full-scale civil demonstrations against the robots soon began. Duros and Galen attempted to break up one display when it descended into violence (thanks to the paid henchmen of Grax, one of Zarak's supporters), and Galen only ended up getting punched out himself. Although Duros attempted to arrest the men, Galen insisted they be let free. Despite these displays, Nebulos appeared to be heading towards peace with the Autobots. That is, until the Decepticons came. Brought to Nebulos by the misguided Lord Zarak, who merely wanted the Decepticons to destroy the Autobots and leave, Nebulos now faced conquest and annihilation by Scorponok and his troops. Duros immediately alerted Galen in his bedchambers to the threat, and they rushed to consult with the disembodied Fortress Maximus about their situation. Realizing that the Decepticons wouldn't leave even after the Autobots were destroyed, and unable to reactivate the Autobots directly without breaking a promise made to his people, Galen was at a loss for options. Luckily, a solution was soon hit upon: the Nebulans would use the Autobots' bodies to fight back. The bio-engineering scientist Arcana was summoned to consult with Fortress Maximus and Brainstorm about an entirely new and untested form of technology called binary bonding, then built the necessary equipment to apply these newly conceived ideas to reality. Nebulan volunteers would become bio-mechanically engineered cyborgs, transforming into new heads for the Autobots and operating them physically while in radio-telepathic link to the original Autobot consciousnesses. Duros was an instant volunteer for the Headmaster process, always willing to give more for his world. After the engineering was completed, Duros became an Autobot Headmaster, binary-bonded to ground attack specialist, Hardhead. Now equipped with a cannon stronger than a hundred council guards, Duros mowed down the Decepticons in his path. After Scorponok and his men had fled, the Headmasters revealed themselves to a cheering Nebulan populace and Duros was seen embraced an unknown woman. |Broken Glass| Duros and Hardhead accompanied Brainstorm, Arcana, and the Technobots in fending off the Terrorcons' attack on the resort city of Splendora. Despite their victory, Soriza and the Council of Peers questioned the violence being employed by Nebulans like Duros and Arcana, even if it was in the name of peace. Peer Soriza's inquiry led to a Nebulan council delegation accompanying the Headmasters on their next mission — the rescue of Lord Zarak from Scorponok and the Decepticons. The situation was worse than they thought. Zarak's hatred of Galen and the Autobots had reached such an extreme state that he was actually willing to binary-bond with Scorponok, becoming the very thing he claimed to want off his world. The Decepticon Headmasters imperiled the council observers, leaving the Autobots open for attack as they turned their attention to protecting the Nebulans. A wave of Mindwipe's hypnotic gaze, and the council were left believing Zarak and the Decepticons had rescued them from the "renegade" Galen and the Autobots. Duros and his fellow Autobot Headmasters were taken prisoner by Lord Zarak, who reassumed his position in the Nebulan hierarchy. |Love and Steel| Zarak's innate love for power was increased to the Nth degree after he bonded with Scorponok, but he ultimately used his last iota of sanity to free Duros and the others. At Zarak's strained suggestion, Galen ordered the Autobots to abandoned Nebulos and track a signal through space from other Autobots on the planet Earth. With this last act, Zarak ensured the Transformers would leave Nebulos before their war consumed his planet utterly. Before they absconded, Duros witnessed Galen have a tearful last exchange with his former fiance, Llyra. She had been led to believe her lover had become a power-hungry madman after his alliance with the Autobots, and instead of telling her the truth, Galen left her thinking that he had truly become a monster. Duros asked why Galen had refused a chance at reconciliation, and Galen answered that it was best for their ties to be severed, so he could pursue his mission among the stars. Duros and the others bade farewell to their homeworld, and set off for Earth. |Brothers in Armor| On their way to Earth, Duros and the Headmasters aboard Steelhaven retrofitted Fortress Maximus to make him far larger and stronger than before. Despite his own warrior mentality, Duros had difficulty seeing the once peaceful Galen taking to the acts of war so vigorously. His concerns only increased once they reached Earth, and discovered it to be a world much like Nebulos. Duros strongly questioned whether they had the right to bring their conflict to the Earthlings, after just having saved their own planet from the Transformers' war. Duros's question was destined to remain unanswered, for after the Autobots went down to Earth, a battle broke out with Scorponok's forces, and Galen was killed. An Earthly college student, Spike Witwicky, ended up replacing him as Fortress Maximus's partner and proxy leader of the Autobots. |Trial by Fire| Trivia *Charlie Adler reprises his role as Duros. Changes *Hosehead, Nightbeat, and Siren didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. Gallery Duros_(TF2017).jpg|without armor Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Autobots Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots